Outlast
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Lily plays a scary game at night and Scorpius wakes up to curl on the couch next to her and watch. A little horror and a little fluff.


AN: Outlast Is the name of the video game Lily Is playing :) It's real and I based this off of It, because I wrote this at 1:18AM. I just finished watching tons of Outlast: Let's Play videos on Youtube. I need something to keep the nightmares away, so this came out of It.

Written for: Michalk :) Who requested a Lily/Scorpius story! I hope you like horror and fluff! You can consider this an early birthday gift, so Happy Birthday!

* * *

><p>Lily Luna sits with a controller in her hand. Not taking her eyes off the television once, she didn't notice her tired boyfriend enter and curl up on the other side of the couch.<p>

"What in the hell are you playing?"

Lily visibly jumps out of her skin,"God damnit Scorpius! You nearly sent me into cardiac arrest!"

She turns back to her game only taking a small second to glare at the blonde. In the casting light of the tele, Scorpius looks even paler than he usually is, and having not properly gotten any sleep, his eyes were a little too grey with bags underneath them. He watches the horror of the game his girlfriend decided to play at the ungodly time of ... Scorpius checks his watch, 2AM.

The guy Lily seems to be controlling is holding a camera with night vision, and he's in some sort of abandon building. Interesting enough, a shirtless and bandaged guy brandishing hedge clippers, chases her down thousands of hallways. The music is classic horror game music, and truth be told it creeps him out.

Scorpius tries to watch quietly, but the hedge clippers guy swiftly catches Lily's character and, now takes to spilling as much of his blood as he can. An excellent shot of the porcelain floor almost has him gagging. When the cut scene begins, and the hedge clippers guy proclaims that he's going to sever the fingers of the man 'one by one,' Scorpius lets out a quiet intake of breathe. Not even a gasp, but just a louder than normal breathing volume for him. His carefree demeanor has been absolutely torn away.

Lily pauses her game and turns to him, finally noticing that he looks the way he does, like a cherub faced, little kids who can't turn away from something terrifying.

"Scorp, are you alright?"

He just nods his head slowly and rubs his eyes,"Only a bit tired, shouldn't have tried to sleep so early."

"I just can't get to sleep at all, don't know why?" Lily scoots over on the couch closer to Scorpius and wraps a blanket around them.

"Can't imagine why."

"What?" Lily picks her controller up again, and starts the game.

"Nothing, nothing."

The game begins again for about another agonizing hour. Scorpius really didn't want to say out loud that this game is actually horrifying, and the suspense is eventually going to have him pinned to the couch in fear. The hedge clipper man chases Lily's character into an elevator only to be cut in half by the door. Blood and guts everywhere.

Another antagonist, a really big, grotesque, sumo type monster chases after the protagonist and Scorpius can't help but cover his eyes with the blanket and release a squeak.

Lily turns with a smile on her face,"isn't it scary? Absolutely terrifying?"

Scorpius nods solemnly peeking over his shield,"Just a bit. That hedge clipper guy looked as if he was never going to leave you alone. How can you play something like this?"

Lily just laughs,"I love horror games, they keep you at the edge of your seat! Especially this late at night." She watches Scorpius and he doesn't look up at her,"Are you afraid? I mean, should I turn it off?"

Scorpius takes the blanket back over his head and replies obstinately,"Nope. I like it in here, you carry on." Then proceeds to take a book from the end table and bring in into his tent like structure.

Lily simply cannot buy his charade. "Scorp, if you're afraid I'll turn it off and we can watch a movie."

"Huh-uh, it's okay ... I'm reading this interesting book. You can return to your game."

Lily huffs. She can practically hear the childish lying in his voice. Whenever Scorpius lies, a tell tale sign is he'll constantly reassure you and direct the attention elsewhere. As if Lily's going to ignore her stubborn boyfriend under a blankie tent.

Taking a moment to devise a plan she carefully rips the blanket off of him and swift as a rattlesnake, snatches the book from the blondes light grip.

"Interesting book, eh? _Water Plants of the Highland Swamps and Their Uses_ is definitely the way to go. Can you just admit that, you're more afraid of the game than I am?" Lily hated that Scorpius was just as stubborn as she was, everything was a battle of who's right or wrong.

Scorpius sighs,"Fine, whatever. The game scares me, so badly that I might vomit, are you happy now?"

Lily smiles and cuddles up with him,"Yes I am. You just have to let me know okay?"

Lily was slowly trying to get Scorpius to trust her with information about him. They have only been dating for three months now, and only two instances have come up about the horror genre. He had to let Lily know he wasn't okay with the game, and that she should turn it off. She could never become angry with him.

"Okay. Sorry, but it was seriously cringe worthy. I just didn't want to spoil your fun, you seem to like thrilling things."

"Oh I do, but when it comes to you Scorpius Hyperion, I'll do most things for you; just ask." Lily pulls Scorpius down on the couch into a horizontal, laying position.

Scorpius smiles and kisses Lily's small nose,"I love you too. I would do anything for you if it meant you could stay happy." He pulls Lily down on top of him, and positions her on top of him so that her fiery hair is seen just below his chin.

"Could I ask something of you now? Will you sleep with me?" Just as Scorpius says it, he blushes. He knows exactly how that sounds, "I mean - sleep, as in just us laying here and - with clothes on. I just want to cuddle."

A chuckle from Lily,"You are cute, of course I'll sleep with you." She wraps her arms around his body and hugs him tight. They both fall asleep on the couch keeping each other safe and grounded from having terrible nightmares.


End file.
